Greyscale (old)
by LadySmugleaf
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN... AGAIN. It was supposed to be a normal adventure, right? But when Team Plasma emerges, Hilbert Black, along with his cousin White and his friends Cheren and Bianca face a difficult choice; If you had the chance to be a hero, would you? An AU of Pokemon Black and a rewritten version of Shade Of Grey. old title: "A Shade of Grey"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter One

* * *

"_White…are you sure we can't go on a journey too?_"

White looked down from her book. Inferno, her Chimchar, was lying on her lap looking up with pleading eyes.

"That won't work on me Inferno," White told the fire type absently. She looked back at the book.

"_Why not?"_ Inferno huffed. "_Why can't we go?_"

White closed her book. "Because I don't want to walk over a region."

"_But I want to go!"_

"It's a dangerous world outside Inferno, people and pokémon can get hurt and die," White stated.

"_So you're scared then."_

"I am not scared Inferno! I just don't want to see you hurt."

"_So you'd spend your life here, trapped in a cocoon of domestic safety."_

White only gazed at Inferno. "Please, just drop it Inferno."

"_No! I want to go on a journey with you! I want to get stronger Mistress."_ Inferno leveled a glare at White.

"Strength is relative Inferno; there will always be someone strong than you," White pointed out bitterly.

Inferno looked down at her paws. "_Why are you being so selfish Mistress? I don't want to live this stifling life. I want to battle; I want to see the world. You aren't happy here and don't try to deny it Mistress. You also want…"_

"Inferno!" White snapped. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You really want this?"

"_Yes! I do!"_

"Fine, but we come back here at the first sign of trouble," White relented. "Please Arceus, please don't let me regret this." She murmured to the ceiling.

"_Yay!_"

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

At the shout, White started. "HILBERT!"

Hilbert poked his head into the room. "Yes my dearest cousin White."

White growled at the sight of the older teen. "I will murder you."

"And our hero exits stage right," Hilbert ducked out of the room as a book flew at his head.

White glared at the open door as Inferno climbed down from her lap.

"Stupid idiot," she groused as she stood up. White crossed over to the door and slammed it closed.

"Don't slam the doors!"

White winced at her Aunt Helen's voice. "How does she do that?" she wondered to Inferno.

"It's one of life's great mysteries," Hilbert said, outside her door. White raised her head and rolled her eyes.

White glanced at her alarm clock, 7:05 am. She grimaced and walked over to the closet, cursing Hilbert under her breath.

"HILBERT! What's the weather report?!" White yelled out as she rummaged through her clothes.

"I don't know! It's fall! Figure it out for yourself!" Hilbert hollered back.

::::

::::

Cheren bit back a curse as he looked at his bag, he had barely had it a week and it was already unusable. He pulled the rest of his clothing out and potions unto his desk and walked towards his closet.

"Nope, nope, nope," he muttered as he threw bags over his shoulder. He inspected a black messenger bag.

Cheren stood up and walked over to his desk. He piled his stuff back into the bag and closed it.

"Cheren."

Cheren looked up at his name. "Hello Hazel," he greeted his older sister. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night, anyway, Mom said that you are free to go over to Mrs. B's now, just make sure you come back and give her a proper farewell," Hazel told him. "Also, make sure to check out the Nacrene museum. They're having a special exhibit about the Heroes of Truth and Ideals."

"Really?" Cheren put his bag down. "How long will it last?"

Hazel frowned. "About a month or so, if you hurry, you'll get there in plenty of time."

::::

::::

White rested her forehead against the table.

"Oh my Victini! I am super excited; we get to go on a journey! Are you excited?! It's going to be awesome! EEEEIIIII! I can't wait! I'm super pumped! I CAN'T WAIT TO CHOOSE MY STARTER!" Hilbert gushed.

White swore there were stars in her cousin's eyes.

"Hilbert, if you do not shut up and let me finish my breakfast in peace, I swear by Giratina that I will rip your innards out and knit them into a scarf," White snarled, raising her head up to look at the teenager across from her. "Then I will hang you up by your toes, beat you to death, burn you alive and then feed you bread and water for six weeks!" She stabbed the piece of toast for emphases.

"Mrs. B? Can I come in?"

White scowled at the sound of Hilbert's best friend's voice.

"C'mon in Bianca, how do you want your eggs?" Aunt Helen greeted her.

"I just ate, Mrs. B. Are Hilbert and White in the dining room?"

"Nonsense! You are way too thin! Yes, those two little devils are."

Bianca walked into the room and slid beside White.

White grunted in acknowledgement.

"Then over easy please," Bianca called to the older women. "Hello Hilbert, White! Are you two ready?"

"Yes!" Hilbert cheered.

"No," White growled.

"Somebody's grumpy today," Bianca reached over and pinched White's cheeks.

White slapped Bianca's hand away before grumbling under her breath.

"You should have seen her this morning," Hilbert offered. "She was all like 'I will kill you Hilbert' and I was like 'like to see you try' then she was like…"

"I think I get the idea," Bianca interrupted. "You annoyed White and she threated to kill you and now to save face you are spinning stories."

Hilbert sulked.

"Here you are Bianca," Aunt Helen said as she put a large plate of breakfast in front of the girl.

"Erm, thanks Mrs. B!" Bianca smiled up at the women.

"No problem Bianca," Aunt Helen smiled back before turning towards Hilbert. "Once you are done eating, I want your bedroom spotless. As soon as Cheren gets here I'll bring up the package from Aurea."

"Aunt Helen," White began. "I'm going on a journey too."

"_WHAT?!_" Hilbert said in between coughs.

White glared at Hilbert. "Isn't that what I said?" she asked frostily, rising from her chair. She grabbed her plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Touchy," Hilbert commented.

::::

::::

Cheren climbed up the wooden stairs. It had taken much longer to find a suitable bag to match his outfit then he had anticipated. Then he was accosted by Mrs. B for breakfast.

He reached the top of the stairs at the same time White's door opened.

"Cheren," White greeted him with a nod. "Hilbert is waiting in his room for you."

"Is Bianca there?" Cheren asked.

White took a few steps before responding. "I dunno."

Cheren quicken his pace and the two entered Hilbert's room within moments of each other.

Hilbert was lounging on his bed and Cheren could see that the usual mess that was his room was stuffed under the bed.

"You have a floor?" Cheren raised an eyebrow and looked at the wooden floor.

"Amazing," White deadpanned.

Hilbert flushed in anger. "Shut up you two!"

The door swung open and hit Cheren in the back.

"Ow!" he complained as Bianca commented:

"Hey guys, wait. Hilbert, you have a floor?"

Hilbert groaned. "Can we just skip to the part we all argue over who gets to open the box mom brought up?"

"We can do better Hilby," White answered. "We can skip to the part where we all agree that you can open the box since this is your room and I already have a pokémon."

"Or we could skip to the part where we choose our pokémon," Bianca suggested.

"Even better, we can skip to the part we are battling a villainous team leader for the fate of the world," Cheren added.

Hilbert and White gave him a look while Bianca commented:

"Not that far Cherie."

"Then what?" Cheren said. "We're a pathetic lot."

White rolled her eyes. "Only you three could get so excited over getting your starter and then completely have no idea what to do when they're sitting in that box!"

Bianca rubbed the back of her head. "Well…"

"For Arceus' sake!" White threw up her hands and marched over to the box. "Hilbert! Fire, water or grass?" she barked.

"Fire," Hilbert replied and a pokéball hit his stomach a moment later.

"Oomph."

"_Tepig!_" The Tepig exclaimed from Hilbert's stomach.

"Cheren?" White asked, her right hand hovering over the two remaining pokéballs.

"Water please… OW! What was that for?!" Cheren asked, rubbing his forehead. At his feet laid the pokéball.

"Then Bianca gets grass," White declared, she picked up the pokéball and hurled it at the blonde.

Bianca caught the pokéball, letting out the starter.

"_Snivy!_" It said, eyeing Bianca with slight distaste.

Cheren bent down and picked up the red and white sphere. "Come on out Oshawott," he said, pressing the white button.

"_Osha!_" Oshawott declared from Cheren's feet.

Cheren knelt down. "I'm your new trainer Oshawott."

Oshawott nodded. "_Osha!_"

::::

::::

White looked down at her own pokéball. "Join the party Inferno," she said, letting the fire type out.

"_Yay!_" Inferno cheered. She climbed onto Hilbert's bed and began to talk with the Tepig.

White turned away from her friends; she had no right to infringe in their joy and no matter how they could try to include her…

White crossed her arms and looked at her feet.

"Hey White!" Hilbert called. "What do you think about Bacon?"

White turned to face her cousin. "Bacon? What are you going on about?"

"For a name for Tepig, 'Self-Cooking Bacon' is a bit too long," Hilbert explained. "OW! What was that for Cheren?"

"You can't call your Tepig after food!" Cheren stated, adjusting his glasses.

Hilbert rubbed his cheek before tossing the rubber ball back at Cheren. "Why not?"

"It's insulting," Bianca pointed out.

"But Tepig likes it!"

"That doesn't mean it's alright for you to call him that _degrading_ name!" Cheren pointed out.

As Hilbert protested, White smiled. She really missed this and…

"Hey! White's _smiling_!" Cheren called, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Quick! Someone check if it's raining fire and brimstone!" Hilbert cried.

"Shut UP you two!" White snapped, her smile disappearing.

"Cheren, you shouldn't have said that," Bianca scolded.

"See?" White said. "Bianca knows…"

"Not until I had gotten a picture!" Bianca added and White stared at her.

"I'm going to my room. I will see you at prof. Juniper's in two hours," White said briskly, she walked to the door. "Come inferno."

"_Ok!_" Inferno chirped and scarpered after her.

As White left the room, she heard Hilbert suggest that they battle.

"Idiot," White muttered, "Aunt Helen will kill him."

* * *

**Please review, it makes my day and flamers will be deleted and banned. I am open to ****fair** **critiques. All questions will be answered via PM if you have an account and are signed in when you comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Two

* * *

Hilbert gritted his teeth as Cheren called out his next command.

"Finish it with tackle Oshawott!"

"Dodge it SCB," Hilbert called from his side.

SCB nodded and ran away from the incoming Oshawott. When the two were mere inches from each other, SCB took a sharp right and skidded on the wet grass.

Oshawott yelped as he tried to follow and fell on his face. "_Osha!"_

"Tackle!" Hilbert cried and SCB obliged, the wet grass increasing his speed.

Oshawott let out a cry of surprise as the fire type rammed into his back.

"Tackle Oshawott!" Cheren called from across Hilbert.

Oshawott got up and spun on his heel, preparing to tackle SCB when he fell to his face again.

"_Ossshhhaaaa…"_ Oshawott said as he fell unconscious.

"The winner is SCB and the victory goes to Hilbert!" Bianca declared. "That is still a horrible name Hilbert."

"Give it a rest Bianca," Hilbert snapped. He crouched down as SCB ran towards him.

"_Tepig! Te! Te tepig!"_ SCB cheered.

Bianca huffed before looking at her watch. "I have to be going now; I'll see you guys at Prof. Juniper's lab then?"

"If Hilbert and I aren't there in an hour, it's because I'm burying Hilbert's body." White called from her bedroom. She poked her head out the window and looked at them.

Cheren adjusted his bag's flaps. "I'll just go and heal Oshawott then," he turned away and walked towards the fence.

"Wait for me!" Bianca called, running after him.

Hilbert looked up towards White. "Are you coming down White? We've got an hour to kill."

White put her head back inside before giving her answer. "I need to pack! _I_ don't have an hour to kill." She closed the window and Hilbert sighed.

::::

::::

White turned around. "Inferno, what are you doing?"

"_Packing Mistress!"_ Inferno answered before throwing another shirt out of White's dresser.

White glanced around the mess that was her room. "This is going to be a long day," she groaned as one of her bras flew passed her.

White picked up the bra; she glanced back over to Inferno and called. "Inferno, stop that. That isn't how you pack."

Inferno paused, holding a vest. "_But… don't you need clothes?_" She asked, looking up at White.

White walked over to the closet. "Yes, I need clothes; however, I need to get a bag first."

Inferno climbed down from the dresser and ran over to White. "_We're really going?_" Inferno asked, climbing on to White's shoulder.

"I already said we were," White answered, pulling out a pink messenger bag.

"_I know… still seems a bit unreal Mistress. By the way, Does Venus_ have_ to come_?"

White straightened. "Inferno, we can't leave her behind. She's a part of this team as much as you are."

"_Yeah __right,_" Inferno grumbled. "_I still think it'll be better to leave her here._"

White looked at her. "I don't see what you have against her coming with us Inferno." She walked over to her dresser and placed the bag on top of it.

"_She's… weird. She's going to hold us back,"_ Inferno complained. She climbed up the dresser.

White paused and looked at the fire type. "Just because Venus acts differently doesn't mean she's weird. Or that she's weak. Sometimes the stranger the pokémon acts, the stronger they are."

::::

::::

Bianca looked at her reflection; her green eyes stared back. She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"You can do this Bianca Janet Smith," she said. "You made a promise seven years ago and a Smith never breaks their promises."

Bianca inhale sharply and forced her hands to still. She turned around to face her window, the tree outside taunting her. Bianca bit her lip and glanced towards the closed door. Her parents were in the kitchen, if she hurried... she could get to Prof. Juniper's without them knowing.

But, her mind argued, once you don't come down for good-byes, they'll realize that you went on a journey.

Bianca trembled slightly as she took an uneasy step towards her bed. Could she really defy her parents so wantonly?

"But," she reminded herself. "They never expressly forbade you, Bianca."

"_Sni?"_ Snivy asked from her bed. He stood up and stared at her.

"Come on Snivy, we got to be getting down to Prof. Juniper's soon!" Bianca told him. Her mind hatching a plan as she looked around the room.

"Bianca! Did you find the paperwork?" Bianca heard her mom call.

"Yeah!" Bianca yelled back, "I'll be down in a minute!"

"Ok then. Your father and I have a going away gift for you."

Bianca smiled. "Alright Snivy, return." She pocketed the pokeball and turned to her desk, grabbing the paperwork and running out the door.

::::

::::

Cheren tapped his foot as he looked at his watch. It was 9:36 am, the others were late. Again.

He glanced at the pathway to see Bianca running towards him.

"HIDE MEEEE!" she hollered. Cheren pointed to a nearby bush and Bianca threw herself behind it.

"Ow," Bianca groaned.

"Didn't your parents agree to you going on a journey?" Cheren asked her, looking at his watch.

"Yes…"

"Then, please, enlighten me on why exactly you're hiding."

There was a short silence before Bianca replied. "They think I'm going back to CUA," she whispered.

Cheren's eyebrows rose. "You lied?"

"Not exactly..." Bianca explained. "More of I didn't outright tell them I was going on a journey and not to CUA."

"But why would you do that Bianca?" Hilbert asked, walking up to them. "Didn't they have to consent for you to become a field aide?"

Bianca retreated deeper into the bush. "Don't talk to me! I don't want them to know I'm here!"

Hilbert and Cheren shared a look.

"Well, as soon as White shows up we can get our pokedexes," Hilbert mentioned. He adjusted his bag's straps.

Bianca peeked out from behind the bush. "There's White!" she whispered.

Hilbert waved at White's approaching form. "C'mon White! Hurry up!"

White scowled at him as she reached them. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it."

Cheren opened the door to the lab. "Come on, our future awaits!"

* * *

**Alright. Next chapter we meet Prof. Juniper and start towards Accumula Town. Any flamers will be deleted and banned. Open to ****fair**** critiques and any questions will be answer via PM (so make sure you are logged in when you review) thanks!**

**CUA = Castelia University of the Arts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Three

* * *

The door creaked open. Cheren walked inside, blinking his eyes.

"Professor Juniper?" Bianca called from behind Cheren.

White turned the lights on to reveal the good professor slumped on her desk and the usual mess in her lab.

"Umm… She did say to be here at nine, didn't she?" Hilbert questioned. "Because it looks like she pulled an all-nighter"

White shrugged as Cheren walked closer to Professor Juniper.

"Professor? Are you awake?" he asked, shaking her a bit.

"WHO DARES DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!" Professor Juniper roared, snapping her head up.

Cheren jumped back. "He did!" he claimed, pointing to Hilbert.

"No I didn't!" Hilbert defended.

White clipped them both on their heads.

"Ow…" Hilbert glared at White while rubbing his head.

"Please Professor, we came for our pokédexes," Bianca put in. She stepped over a pile of papers.

Professor Juniper growled at them. "Why?"

"You invited us to be part of your research for the pokédex," Cheren added.

Before anyone could response, the front door flew open. Bianca squeaked and jumped behind a nearby table, spilling all the papers over.

"PROFESSOR JUNIPER!" An aide yelled, running into the lab. In his right hand he held a pot of coffee. The coffee splashed against the pot's sides as he dodged the stacks of paper.

"Carlos! What took you so long?! I sent you out an hour ago," Professor Juniper demanded.

Carlos put the pot of coffee on the desk. "I had to drive to Accumula."

Professor Juniper took a long sip from the pot and sat it back down on her desk.

"Alright," she sighed in content. "You four, ready to begin your journey?" Prof. Juniper asked, smiling slightly at the four trainers.

"Would we be here if we weren't?" White deadpanned.

"Touche," Professor Juniper leaned over for a moment. When she straighteed moments later, she held three pokédexes.

"Um, Professor? Why are there only three pokédexes?" Hilbert questioned as Bianca crept out from behind the table.

"I preprogrammed each of these pokedexes with your information," Professor Juniper continued. "They can also double as your ID and I took the liberty of entering you four into the Unovan Pokémon League for this year. If you fail to gather all eight badges this year, you may try again starting next August. Provided that you enter once again."

Professor Juniper handed Bianca, Cheren and Hilbert each a pokedex.

Cheren looked down at the smooth, rectangular device. It was hard to believe that the pokedex he held in his hands would be his lifeline.

"What about White?" Bianca asked. "Doesn't she get a pokedex?"

"She doesn't need…" Professor Juniper started.

"It'll be fine Bianca, don't worry about me," White interrupted.

"If you say so," Bianca sighed.

Professor Juniper nodded. "I trust you all remember how to catch pokémon If you need a reminder, I'm sure White will be happy to show you. Just as soon as she and I talk," she offered.

White glowered at the professor.

"Now, does anyone want to nickname their pokémon?" Professor asked.

Bianca shook her head. "No thanks, I think Snvy would prefer to remain unnamed."

"I want to name Oshawott Samurai," Cheren stated.

"Tepig's named SCB," Hilbert added.

"Do I want to know what it stands for?" Professor Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Self-cooking Bacon," White deadpanned.

Professor Juniper blinked and Hilbert looked at her.

"I have no regrets," he told her.

::::

::::

"You owe me five bucks Bianca," Cheren gloated. "I _told_ you Professor Juniper wouldn't reject that nickname."

Bianca glared, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "Shut up Cherry!"

Hilbert looked at his Pokedex. "You know what? Professor Juniper never did tell us how to turn these things on."

"Well… crap," Cheren said after a short pause.

"The real question is why White didn't get a pokedex," Bianca pointed out. She leaned against the lab's wall.

Hilbert glanced at the closed door. "I don't think White applied for a position in Professor Juniper's research. She didn't even plan on going on a journey until this morning."

"I wonder what changed her mind…" Cheren mused, sitting next to Bianca. "Then there's Inferno… how did White get her hand of a Sinnoh starter. Starters are incredibly rare…"

"Then there's also the issue of not needing a pokedex. Hilbert, do you have any idea where White came from?" Bianca asked.

"Wellll…" Hilbert drawled and Bianca and Cheren leaned in. "When a man and a women love each other very much… OW! Cheren! What was that for?!"

Cheren glared at Hilbert and rubbed his knuckles. "You know what, idiot."

Before Hilbert could retort, the door opened to reveal White.

"Oh, you three are still here," she stated. "I've thought you would be half-way to Accumula by now."

"We would, but Bianca insisted we stay until you got out," Hilbert supplied.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go. The sooner we get out of here the better," White stated.

::::

::::

"Wait!"

White looked at Bianca in confusion. "What? Don't you want to get out of here before your parents finds out?"

"Yeah… but this is the first step. I was hoping that we all could take it together," Bianca explained, she grinned and looked at the other three.

"Fine," Cheren shrugged, he took Bianca's right hand.

"Sure!" Hilbert grinned back and took her left hand.

"Whatever," White intoned as Hilbert grabbed her right hand.

The four of them looked at route one. "On the count of three," Bianca said. "One, two…"

"YOLO!" Hilbert yelled, running forward, dragging the other three behind him.

"HILBERT!" Bianca screamed as she slipped on the wet grass. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Get in line," White muttered, wrenching her hand free and stumbling.

Hilbert let go of Bianca's hand and Cheren hauled her up before she fell.

"Thanks," Bianca muttered.

"Alright! We're free!" Hilbert cheered. He punched the air and whooped. Hilbert began to run around, but Cheren tripped him.

"Waahhh!" Hilbert screamed as he fell on his face. He glared at Cheren, a bright green grass stain marring his face.

"How about we have a contest?" Bianca suggested as Hilbert climbed to his feet "Since my first idea was a bust due to SOMEBODY…"

"Don't hate me," Hilbert protested and White smacked him on the head.

"Anyway, we could have a contest to see who catches the most pokémon before we reach Accumula," Bianca cut in.

"How can we do that? Professor Juniper didn't give us any pokéballs," Cheren asked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at her.

"Hang on," White dug into her bag and pulled out 15 pokéballs. "Professor Juniper asked me to give these to you guys."

Cheren, Hilbert and Bianca took proffered pokéballs.

"Do you know if she's coming?" Cheren asked, shrinking and enlarging one of his pokéballs. He glanced over at Bianca.

"Why? Don't you remember how to catch a pokémon? You forgot already, didn't you?" Bianca facepalmed. "You are hopeless. Professor Juniper showed us how to do it just a month ago."

Cheren and Hilbert shrugged.

"During that field study?" Bianca prompted. "When Professor Juniper beat up that pokémon thief? By Keldeo's mane, and you two tease me for being forgetful!"

Hilbert looked around route one. In the distance, the bright orange roof of the Accumula Pokécenter stood out against the green and yellow of the trees.

"Hey, I think White ditched us," Hilbert said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

::::

::::

White hiked up towards the bank of the river. She glanced up to the cloud dotted sky as the cool autumn breeze blew golden leafs across the landscape.

"C'mon Inferno," She called to the Chimchar. "You wanted a journey."

"_I thought you'd be carrying me,_" Inferno complained. "_Not me walking the whole time!_"

White smiled down at her. "There will be plenty of places where I'll need to keep you in your pokéball. You should be glad that you can be outside. Some pokémon don't get that privilege."

Inferno rolled her eyes. "_You said that many of a time Mistress."_

White paused as Inferno caught up; White fingered the pokéball that hung around her neck as she stared in to the distance.

"_Mistress?_" Inferno whispered. She frowned at her mistress when White made no move. "_Mistress!"_

"Huh? Oh," White looked down at Inferno. "I got lost in my thoughts…"

Inferno huffed and crossed her arms. "_I would have never guessed._

White picked up the Chimchar and put her on her head. "Time is a-wasting Inferno. The sooner we can get to Accumula the better."

"_Then let's get on with it,_" Inferno added dryly.

White giggled. She reached up and patted Inferno's head. "Alright then, forward ho!"

* * *

**Finished. Next chapter we meet N (yay)! Please review, though flamers will be blocked and deleted. Any questions will be answered via PM, if you signed in when you reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Four

* * *

It was early afternoon when Bianca walked through the Accumula Pokécenter. She walked up to the Nurse Joy and handed her two pokéballs.

"Would you like me to heal your pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

Bianca nodded and leaned on the counter. She looked around the center; for a Monday afternoon, it was surprisingly busy.

"Here are your pokémon back," Nurse Joy handed the two pokéballs back and Bianca took them.

"Thank you," Bianca told her. She walked over to an empty couch and sat down.

She picked up a magazine from the coffee table and flipped it open to a random page.

"'Cynthia in the Summer'?" Bianca read, raising an eyebrow. She closed the magazine and scrunched up her nose; it was the summer edition of The Enquirer.

"Hey Bianca! Did you eat lunch yet?" Bianca looked up to see Cheren walking towards her, a brown paper bag in his hand.

Bianca tossed the magazine back onto the coffee table before replying. "No, I just got here. After you and Hilbert abandoned me."

Cheren rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that… are you hungry?"

Bianca nodded. "If you're treating me."

Cheren handed her the sack lunch. "Here, Mom made some more Kantonese food… again."

Bianca took the lunch and pulled out a container of stir-fry. "Thanks Cheren."

Cheren nodded and took a seat next to her. "There's something going on in the plaza in a few minutes. Do you want to come?"

Bianca shook her head. "I just got here and I'm hungry and tired. I'll sit it out here." She opened the container and pulled out the plastic fork.

::::

::::

N leaned against the Pokécenter wall, his grey-blue eyes scanning the growing crowd.

He smiled; more people to hear meant that more people would hopefully see what was happening. Then they could stop his friends' pain...

"Hilbert, why in Arceus' sacred name did you bring me out here?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see two teens standing near him. One was a boy who was a head shorter than himself and the other was a slender teen girl.

The boy, Hilbert shrugged. "I was curious White. Also we haven't spent much time together recently."

N turned his attention back to the crowd. On the grassy stage, Team Plasma members started to set up their flags.

A flash of light caught his attention; he turned back to the two teens to see a strange pokémon. It was sort of similar to a Pansear, but orange and with a small tuft of fur on its head. The pokémon also had fire instead of a tail.

"_Mistress!"_ the pokémon called out at White's feet.

White picked up the pokémon and put it on her shoulder. "Yes Inferno?"

"_What's going on?_" Inferno asked.

White opened her mouth to reply when N heard Ghetsis' gravelly voice call out.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation."

Out of the corner of his eye, N saw White biting her lip and staring straight at Ghetsis while fingering the pokéball she wore around her neck.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners. That we have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghetsis continued. He paced before addressing the crowd again. "However..." He paused. "Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that, perhaps we humans, only assume that this is the truth?"

White froze. She brought both hands to her side and stared at Ghetsis.

"_Mistress? Are you alright?_" Inferno whispered to her.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work..." Ghetsis looked at the crowd pointedly. "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yes!" N blinked at Hilbert's voice. He looked over at the teen along with half the audience. "While some trainers don't deserve that title, most of us trainers are good people and we treat our pokémon with respect!"

N scoffed. He had seen too many injured pokémon to believe what Hilbert was claiming.

"But yet, humans still take advantage of pokémon. It is because of these trainers that we must liberate pokémon!" Ghetsis countered, drawing the crowd's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I implore you to consider these things. Pokémon are different from us, they deserve more than this. They are living beings too and we humans have much to learn from them. Tell me this then, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful creatures?"

"Could it be liberation?" someone called out.

"Yes! We must liberate pokémon! Then, and only then, can pokémon and people be equals. I end with a request; consider your relationship with your pokémon, then the relationship between people and pokémon as a whole and the correct way to proceed! We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis left the plaza with the grunts following him.

"White, Hilbert!" N looked over to see another boy run over to Hilbert and White. "What did you think?"

White snapped out of her stupor. "Nothing good can come of that," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at them.

N shot her a look; he'd have to keep an eye on her. If she was this cold to people… N fought a shudder.

N looked at the strange pokémon, Inferno, White had called it, no wait, it was a female. She seemed happy enough with White though.

"Pokémon liberation is stupid. Who are they to decide what constitutes a bad trainer?" White scorned. She stroked Inferno's head.

"_Well, I want to stay with you Mistress!_" Inferno declared. "_Forever and ever!"_

N froze.

::::

::::

"Excuse me, your pokémon, just now it was saying…"

White looked up at the voice. She saw a tall teen boy with bushy green hair.

"That's stupid. People can't understand pokémon…" White jabbed Cheren in the ribs. Hard.

"How sad, you can't understand them either," He said. "My name is N."

"I'm Cheren Taski," Cheren told him. "I'm a part of Professor Juniper's research for the pokédex."

"Hilbert Black," Hilbert shrugged.

"White," White added.

"_Inferno, if anyone's interested,_" Inferno said from White's shoulder.

"The pokédex," N spat. "You'll enslave many pokémon for that."

Cheren pushed up his glasses. "You don't like the idea of trainers, do you?"

White turned sharply and began to walk towards the plaza.

"Hey White! Where you going?" White heard Hilbert call after her.

She stopped. "Away," she muttered before continuing towards the next route.

"I challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

White stiffened. A battle? She turned, a 'no' ready on her lips.

"_Please Mistress?_" Inferno pleaded. She climbed down and looked up at her.

"Fine. One on one," White snapped.

White and N shifted their positions until they were 50 yards from each other.

"Inferno, lend me thy strength," White called. Inferno ran in front of White and grinned.

"Purrloin, I need your help," N called.

"_Whatever,_" Purrloin hissed. He gave Inferno an arrogant look.

"I'll referee," Cheren volunteered. He took his spot on the sidelines. "The battle between N and White will now commence. Each side may only use one pokémon. The battle is over when either side's pokémon is unable to battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Start out with scratch!" White commanded.

Inferno ran towards the Purrloin, her right hand stretched out.

"Counter with growl!" N called out.

Purrloin let out a pained hiss when Inferno scratched his back.

"_That hurt you retarded pansear!"_ Purrloin hissed.

"_It was meant to, you puny fleabag!"_ Inferno countered.

"Now use ember quick!" White added. Inferno skidded and whirled around, spitting embers at the dark type.

"Scratch Purrloin!" N countered.

"Dodge it! Then use Ember!"

Inferno spun on her heel, allowing Purrloin to run past her. As Purrloin skidded to a stop, Inferno spat embers at him.

"_Stupid furball…"_ Purrloin slurred as he fell over in a faint.

"Return Purrloin," N returned the dark type to his pokéball. "You did a good job."

"_Ha! I won mistress!"_ Inferno cheered.

"I saw Inferno," White deadpanned and Inferno ran towards her. "Come on, we have places we need to be." She turned around and began to walk back towards the entrance to route 2.

"_Alright Mistress!"_ Inferno chirped and followed after her.

::::

::::

N watched the two of them leave. He narrowed his eyes; now was the best time to catch her unawares.

He began to walk after her, leaving the two teen boys alone.

N walked through the route gate, trying to keep sight of White's brown hair or Inferno.

He blinked at the sudden sunlight. N shook his head before scanning his surroundings.

"Curses," he muttered, staring at the nearly empty field.

"_Going after her already?"_ Purrloin asked.

N looked down at his feet to see Purrloin sitting there, a little banged up but overall fine.

"_I am perfectly fine human. No need to make yourself old because of a few bumps,"_ Purrloin sniffed. "_If I hadn't ended the battle then, my IQ would have dropped._"

N closed his mouth.

"_Now, what I understand of human females is that they like flowers. I have no idea why they want useless plants. I wooed my love with several fat pidoves,"_ Purrloin licked his paw. "_Of course she was only interested in me for the free food. So maybe you humans have the right idea."_

"I don't want to woo her!" N denied. "I want to save her pokémon!"

Purrloin stretched out and started to claw the grass. "_She doesn't seem like an abusive trainer. But have it your way. I'm going back to my pokéball."_

"Didn't you want to be released?" N asked, taking the pokéball out.

"_Not here! With all these newbie trainers and foo-foo females!" _Purrloin hissed. "_Are you out of your mind?_"

N stepped into the tall grass as he pulled out Purrloin's pokéball.

"_HOOMAN!_" a chorus of voices called out.

"_Run!"_ Purloin yowled. He ran towards the trees lining the route, leaves flying around him.

"Wait for me!" N called after him as lillipups began to chase them.

* * *

**Done, well, Purrloin is fun to write. It's going to take a while til the next update because I'm off to the land of no internet. Anyway, I do answer questions in reviews (provided you are logged on) and flamers aren't tolerated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pokémon; all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Five

* * *

White pulled out a worn pokéball out of her bag. "C'mon out Venus!" she called, tossing the pokéball into the air.

A flash of light illuminated the area, fading to reveal a budew.

"_Mommy!_" Venus chirped. She ran over to White and looked up at her.

White sat down on the shaded grass and let out a yawn. She lifted Venus onto her lap and the grass type smiled up at her. Inferno glared at Venus from beside White.

"_Pipsqueak_," Inferno sniffed, climbing unto White's shoulder.

"_Fire butt,_" Venus retorted. She glared up at Inferno.

White groaned as the two scowled at each other. "Cut it out you two, I don't want to deal with your petty fighting right now!"

"_Inferno started it!_" Venus said immediately. She looked up at White.

"_Did not!" _Inferno protested, crossing her arms.

White rubbed her forehead. "I don't care who started it, just don't fight you two. What's going to happen when I catch more pokémon?"

"_More?_" Venus gasped, her eyes widened.

"_I can barely stand Venus! Why are you going to get more of them?_" Inferno demanded.

"We need a full team," White answered. "What will happen if you fall?"

"_I'll be the strongest pokémon in the world!"_ Inferno snapped. "_Then I won't fall!"_

A sinking feeling formed in White's stomach. "No one, pokémon or human, is unbeatable," she said, turning her gaze to her clenched hands. "If you stand alone, you _will_ fall. Then no one will be there to help you get back up."

"_Truer words have yet to be spoken, shame so many have yet to heed them._"

White's head snapped up, her eyes scanning the clearing until she saw N's purrloin.

"Where's your trainer?" White asked. "That N fellow?"

Purrloin sat down, idly grooming himself. "_Why does it matter human?" _He sniffed._ "I am not a lillipup; N can do just fine by himself,_" Purrloin stretched out and clawed the ground before resuming his position and staring at White.

"Why are you here then," White rubbed Venus' head. "I'm having a private conversation with my pokémon."

"_N decided to lower his IQ by spending time with lillipups,_" Purrloin told her. "_Now, I was under the impression that only N could understand pokémon, word for word. How come you can too?"_

"Amazing coincidence?" White offered.

Purrloin tilted his head before glancing behind him. N stepped out of the shadow and into the clearing.

"You can understand pokémon too?" He asked. He took a step closer to her.

White's eyes widened, "Why do you care?!" she yelled, scooting back. "It's not any of your business!"

N looked confused. "If you can, why don't you share your gift?"

"Why do you?" White retorted. She scooted back again.

"So I can help pokémon," N answered. He took another step and White scooted back. She froze at the touch of bark at her back.

"Venus, Inferno, return," White put the two pokéballs in her bag. She climbed to her feet and started walking towards the tree line, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she came closer towards N.

"If you know what's good for you, don't pry into my business," White hissed to N as she passed him.

::::

::::

Purrloin looked over at N. "_That is not how you woo a female."_

"I don't want to woo her!" N protested as Purrloin sidled up to him.

"_By the way N, I was right; she's not abusive to her pokémon,"_ Purrloin added. "_She doesn't like humans either, that's why she is so cold to them. You two are a match made by Kyurem himself._"

N looked at Purrloin. "Why Kyurem?"

"_He's the patron legendary of shipping. Why do you think pokémon in Lacunosa Town stay indoors at night?"_

N looked confused. "Shipping?"

"_Never mind,"_ Purrloin replied. He licked his paw. "_It is not as important to humans then._"

"Alright," N took out Purrloin's pokéball. "Is here a good place?"

Purrloin shrugged. "_You could have done better,_" He eyed the clearing with disdain. "_But it is much better than the last place."_

N crushed the pokéball under his heel. "Good luck my friend."

"_Yes, yes. Good luck on your end, I suppose," _Purrloin swished his tail and started to walk away. "_Oh, yes,_ _before I forget, if you ever need a helping paw, ask for Ali Baba and I'll come._"

"How?"

Ali Baba gave an arrogant sniff. "_Any purrloin who doesn't live under a rock knows about me."_

::::

::::

White pursed her lips as she glanced back at Venus and Inferno. She couldn't even leave them alone for five minutes before they were at each other's throats.

"_Mommy! Inferno's being mean to me!"_ Venus whined.

"_Mistress! Venus is tattling on me!" _Inferno complained.

"_Mommy! Inferno wants me to get lost!"_

White rubbed her forehead. "Stop fighting you two or we are turning back around to Nuvema."

The brief silence was broken by Venus' frantic whisper.

"_Mommy wouldn't do that, would she?"_

"_She would, so you better behave Venus,"_ Inferno whispered back.

White stopped and turned to face the two pokémon. "Both of you need to start getting along. If I could, we would start doing double battles to work on that trust. How do you expect to get strong enough to beat the champion if you cannot work together then what is the point of a team? We might as well just go back."

Inferno and Venus shared a look.

"_I don't want to go back Mistress,"_ Inferno scampered up to White. She climbed up to her shoulder.

White rubbed Inferno's head. "I know Inferno, but I just don't want to see you or Venus hurt."

"_I won't get hurt Mommy, you'll protect me! Always!"_ Venus proclaimed. She waddled up to White and looked up at her.

White swallowed. She crouched down and picked Venus up. "I won't be here forever Venus. What will you do when I'm gone?"

Inferno looked down at her feet as Venus answered. "_Nothing!_ _You'll always come back Mommy!"_

White choked. She stared at Venus as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly.

"Not always Venus. One day, I will be gone and no matter how much you wish it otherwise, I will not –cannot– come back," White told her, her voice shaking. "I will no longer be able to protect you Venus, nor you Inferno. This is why you must learn to help each other now."

Venus looked up at White as a drop fell on her head. She looked up to see White staring off at the orange sky, her eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"_I'll be strong Mommy. I promise. Then you will never be alone again," _Venus vowed quietly.

* * *

**Done. I flipping love Venus and Inferno. Those two (as well as Ali Baba) are so fun to write! So we haven't hit ****Striaton**** yet, but don't worry! Next chapter!**

**Please review, any flamers will be deleted and banned. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pokémon; all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Six

* * *

Hilbert strolled towards Striaton City, the light from the buildings lighting up the surrounding area.

Hilbert rolled his shoulders as he picked up the pace, entering the city at a jog. The bright orange of the pokecenter roof caught his attention as he felt a sharp ache on his upper back before falling forward. Hilbert closed his eyes and braced for impact. He opened his eyes to see the pavement and a sharp stinging in his nose.

"SORRY HILBERT!"

Hilbert sat up, rubbing his face as he heard Bianca's voice and saw her sprint towards the gym.

"Oww…" he groaned. Hilbert rose to his feet, only to be shunted back down by Cheren chasing after Bianca.

"WAIT FOR MEEE!" Cheren hollered after her.

Hilbert blinked at the darkening sky. He rubbed the back of his head and sat back up. Hilbert climbed back to his feet. He scanned the area for White.

"Hilbert, what are you doing?"

Hilbert jumped at White's voice. He tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

"Hi White," he greeted her. "You're the last one here. Did you get lost?"

White crossed her arms and Hilbert climbed back to his feet. He dusted off his pants and gave White a smile. "Let's go to the pokecenter! I need to rent a room anyway."

Hilbert moved to grab White's hand but she slapped it away.

"Oww! White! What was that for?" Hilbert rubbed his smarting hand.

"You can go to the pokecenter. I have things I need to do," White waved Hilbert off, walking towards the eastern side of town.

Hilbert rolled his shoulder and turned back towards the pokecenter. He grinned as he entered the building, taking off his jacket as the warm air assaulted him.

He was on a journey; a real honest-to-zekrom journey. Hilbert skipped over to Nurse Joy, handing her his pokéballs.

"A first time trainer then?" Nurse Joy asked as she took his pokéballs. "Just left this morning I reckon."

Hilbert nodded. "How'd you know?"

Nurse Joy fiddled with the machine. "You have the look of a new trainer," she told him absently. "Are you here for the gym badge or are you just passing through?"

"The gym badge," Hilbert replied, glancing around the center; it was fairly quiet for a Monday night. There was a few people and a cute girl at the PC. She glanced towards the counter and caught Hilbert's eye.

Hilbert smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Here you are!" Nurse Joy said. She handed the pokéballs back to Hilbert. "Please come again!"

Hilbert took the pokéballs. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh no reason," Nurse Joy told him. "Would you like a room?"

"Two please, one for me and one for my cousin," Hilbert answered.

::::

::::

White dodged a branch and stepped over a root. Beside her, Venus leaped over it gracefully.

"You ready to go back now Venus?" White asked her.

"_Nearly Mommy!_" Venus replied. "_Can I battle one more time? Please?"_

White gave her a soft smile. "Just one more – I'll need to rent a room for the night."

Venus cheered and gave a twirl.

"_HELP!"_

Venus paused and White scanned the area, fingering Inferno's pokéball.

"Venus… be very still, ok?" White whispered. She took a step towards the ruins.

"YOO-HOO! White!" Bianca's voice rang out and White flinched. "Guess what!"

White shot the incoming blonde a glare. "What? I'm busy."

Bianca grabbed White's hand and started dragging her to the ruins. "Oh pish-posh. C'mon White! It'll be a fun adventure between friends!"

"We aren't friends," White said. She wrenched her hand free and rubbed it.

"_HELP! SOMEMON PLEASE!_"

White froze. She looked at the looming wall in front of her. "Bianca, tell me. Do you have cut?"

"Cut as in HM01?" Bianca asked. She dug around in her bag. "I have it somewhere in here…"

White tapped her foot and growled. "We don't have time for this! Venus! Use Seed Bomb! Inferno, use Thunder Punch!"

Inferno came out of her pokéball as Venus shot a large seed at the wall. The seed exploded, leaving scorch marks and good sized hole in the now crumbling wall.

"_FEEL THE BURN!_" Inferno roared as she swung forward; her fist cackling with lightning. She punched just above the hole and some more of the wall crumbled.

White climbed through the hole. She stumbled on the loose rumble before standing up.

"You!" she growled, crossing over to two Team Plasma members surrounding an injured munna. The female member took a step forward.

"What do you want brat?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

White was about to retort when she heard Bianca say:

"I feel like I walked into a bad joke; White, a Munna, White's pokémon and two LARP-ers walk into a bar…"

"We're not LARP-ers!" The female member squawked.

"Well, actually Jane, I am," The male member piped up from beside her.

"You aren't helping Jack. Now shut up," Jane told him. She pulled out a pokéball. "We're Team Plasma brats!"

"What are you doing with that munna?" White interrupted. Beside her, Inferno tensed.

"Munna and their evolutionary line produce a mist called 'Dream mist'," Jack explained.

From the corner of White's eye, she saw Bianca tense up.

"Team plasma will use that mist to show people their dreams!" Jane finished. "Then we can create a peaceful world for pokémon!"

"No dream is worth the price of hurting innocents!" White snapped, gesturing to the injured munna. Her eyes narrowed. "You hypocrites!"

Jack took a step forward and pulled out a pokéball. "What did you call me brat?"

White took a step forward, Inferno at her heels. "A filthy, lying hypocrite. Doesn't the truth hurt?"

Jack growled. "Patrat! Use bite!" he commanded, sending out a patrat.

"Ember followed by scratch and then another ember!" White yelled and Inferno sprang into action.

Inferno spat several embers at the incoming Patrat. The patrat cried out in pain, but continued its course.

"_Stupid rat,_" Inferno snarled. She slashed at the patrat and the patrat bit her hand. "_YEOWWW! Get off you stupid idiot!"_ Inferno waved her hand wildly, but Patrat dug his teeth in deeper.

"Ember Inferno!" White called out. "Stop flailing and use ember!"

Inferno stopped and spat an ember at the normal type

"_Mmowm_!" the patrat exclaimed, letting go slightly. Inferno flung her hand out quickly and the patrat flew off and hit a tree.

"_Owww… sorry master…"_ the patrat fainted.

Jack returned his pokémon and turned to glare at White, who matched it.

"PURRLOIN! Use scratch!" Jane called out suddenly.

White jumped back and Inferno was about to fire an ember when Bianca called out:

"Fluffster! Tackle!"

There was a flash of light and a Lillipup tackled the incoming purrloin.

"_Fun! Fun! Fun!"_ Fluffster barked and wagged her tail. "_Fun! Fun!_"

"_Moron_," the purrloin hissed, arching his back.

"That was uncalled for!" Bianca yelled at Jane. "Step back White, it's my turn!"

White took a small step back and Bianca took a step forward. She glared at Jane. "Come on Fluffster, let's do this! Tackle once more!"

"Counter with scratch!" Jane called out.

The two pokémon ran at each other. Purrloin slashed at Fluffster who took it but still plowed ahead.

"_Fun! Fun!"_ Fluffster barked. He wagged his tail before growling at Purrloin. "_Not fun!_"

"_She's an idiot_," Inferno declared as the two pokémon continued to battle.

White crouched down. "Venus, I have a very important task for you."

Inferno opened her mouth to protest, but White shot her a sharp look.

Venus sidled up closer. "_Yes mommy?_"

"I need you to go and hide the munna, ok? Inferno and I will create a distraction," White whispered. "You got that?"

Venus and Inferno nodded. White stood up and pointed towards Jane.

"INFERNO! USE EMBER!" she shouted. Jane and Bianca turned to face her.

Inferno breathed in and spat several embers at Jane's feet. The plasma member jumped back in shock.

"White!" Bianca exclaimed, her eyes widening. "What was that for?!"

"That's illegal!" Jane snarled at White.

"Good thing I don't have any badges then," White stated. She crossed her arms. "Besides, this isn't a League sanctioned battle. Continue Inferno!"

Inferno spat out more embers as Jane called out:

"Don't just stand around Jack! Get her!" Jane cried out, dodging the enmbers.

Jack nodded and ran towards White. White clenched her hands and raised them in a defensive position.

"_DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!"_ Venus yelled and a seed bomb exploded at Jack's feet, causing him to fall onto his face.

Jack sat up and glared at the incoming budew. "You little…" he growled, pulling out another pokéball.

White ran in between Venus and Jack. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her!" she snarled.

Jane pointed to White "Purrloin! Scratch her!"

"WHITE!" Bianca screamed. She pointed towards purrloin. "Fuffster! Tackle that purrloin!"

Fluffster ran towards the dark type, intercepting purrloin just as her sharp claws raked White's torso.

White bit back a scream and Inferno snarled, she took a step towards the purrloin.

"_YOU'RE DEAD MEAT FLEA BAG!" _Flames surrounded Inferno as she ran towards the purrloin.

"Return!" Jane returned purrloin just before Inferno attacked her.

Inferno growled as White fell to her knees. She let out a ragged breath and Venus waddled up to her, tears welling.

"_Mommy got hurt?"_ she asked, looking at the thin cuts. White touched one gingerly and frowned at the blood on her hand.

Jack paused at looked at her, he turned to Jane who glared back at him. Jack moved to pull out another pokeball, Inferno snarled at him from in front of White/

"What are you two doing goofing off?" A cold voice interrupted them.

"L-lord Ghetsis!" Jack cried, pointing behind White.

White turned to see the man from Accumula; Ghetsis standing there, arms crossed and thoroughly unimpressed.

'How long has he been there?' White thought staring at his unmoving face.

"We of Team Plasma shall separate pokémon from foolish humans!" Ghetsis' voice said.

White frowned at the unmoving Ghetsis when Jane shrieked and White turned to see another Ghetsis standing there for a brief second before disappearing.

Jack jumped back in shock.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties…" Ghetsis' voice trailed off and the group turned to the first Ghetsis to see him glaring at them. "Then I shall relieve you of them."

Jack gulped. "This isn't Ghetsis when he is recruiting! This is Ghetsis when he's about to issue punishment!"

"We better hurry and apologize and pray to Victini that he goes easy on us!" Jane added. The two of them shared a look before running off, their pokémon chasing them.

White straightened up. "What was that?" she asked, picking up Inferno.

The Ghetsis disappeared and a musharna floated out from behind some ruins.

"_Are you ok little one?"_ she asked the munna.

"_No…_" The munna replied.

White walked over to the munna and put her hand into her bag. Both the munna and musharna tensed up.

"It's ok," White said softly. "I will not harm you little one. I have a potion that will help you heal."

The musharna looked at White in her eyes. She continued to stare before nodding. "_I will trust you human on this. Help my sister."_

White nodded and pulled out a Full Restore. "This is going to sting little one," White warned before spraying her.

The munna gasped in pain, but the wounds began to heal up. At long last, the bottle was empty.

"_Thank you human!"_ The musharna said, nuzzling munna. "_But you're hurt too._"

White nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." She stood up and walked towards the hole.

Bianca walked over to White as she was stepping over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why White? Why..." she struggled and frowned.

White shoved Bianca's hand off her shoulder. "Go and collect the dream mist Bianca. Maybe the munna will be more willing to give you some than those Team Plasma goons."

Bianca watched as White stalked off, Venus and Inferno at her heels.

"Thanks White!" she called after her.

::::

::::

Hilbert was flipping through a Trainer's Life when White walked through the pokecenter door.

"White! What took you so long?" Hilbert asked, throwing the magazine down. He ran towards White. "Are you ok? Did your training go good? You look like death warmed over! You should take a shower," Hilbert's eyes widen as he took in the scabbing cuts. "What on earth happened! Are you hurting? You need to clean that! Was that an accident or intentional?!"

White looked at him. "Stop mothering me. I can take care of myself!"

"OH! Here!" Hilbert handed her a key card. "I got you a room, go take a shower. You stink, by the way."

White took the key card and walked towards the trainer's rooms.

Hilbert watched her go, frowning. He glanced at the discarded magazine before picking it up and putting it back on the coffee table.

"Oh White…" he sighed, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair. He looked up at the ceiling. "Arceus, or whoever she believes in, just please, help her."

* * *

**Done. Sorry about the wait, I got busy with NaNoWriMo. So I made the chapter a bit longer this time! Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**Also I was seriously considering giving this chapter a chapter name. I had three choices:**

**In which Team Plasma aren't LARP-ers**

**Or**

**In which the wall gets burned**

**Or**

**In which Bianca walks into a bad joke.**

**Tell me which one of these were your favorite in the reviews! No flamers please and all questions will be answer via PM if you have an account!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pokémon; all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Seven

* * *

White closed her door and leaned her head on it.

"Oh holy mother of Arceus," she whispered. "What have I done?" White let out a shaky breath and turned around. She slide down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"_Mistress_?" Inferno asked, she placed a hand on White's cheek. "_Are you ok?_"

"Right now, we're safe. But not for long. Just you wait, they'll come after us…" White muttered, her voice quickening. "They'll hunt us down and kill Bianca! Then they'll go after Hilbert and Aunt Helen! I can't let that happen again! We have to go back! Maybe they won't go after us if we don't meddle…"

Venus and Inferno shared a look.

"_But mommy…" _ Venus protested. "_I don't want to go back!"_

"_Yeah, mistress! Please! I want to get stronger and I can't do that when I'm in Nuvema!"_ Inferno added. She hugged White and looked at her with lillipup eyes.

White shut her eyes. "I can't! I can't lose you two!" she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do…"

Inferno and Venus hugged White.

"This was a mistake, a huge one. We're going back! I won't let you two be hurt," White sobbed softly, her shoulders shaking.

::::

::::

Hilbert woke up with a start. He turned and glanced at the alarm clock.

"Urgh? Five am? Too early…" he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Hilbert turned back to face the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Hilbert tossed and turned before snapping his eyes open. "This is annoying!" He grumbled. Hilbert sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"OMIZEKROM!" Hilbert about shouted, "I can get a…"

"SHUT UP!" Cheren yelled, banging on the wall. "No one cares! Now stop waking people up at unholy hours of the morning!"  
Hilbert slunk under the covers. "Maybe I should try and sleep a few more hours…" he mumbled, turning over.

::::

::::

White's eye shot open and she let out a ragged breath. She scanned her surroundings frantically.

On her lap, Inferno snorted and curled up into a ball. White bowed her head and breathed.

"It was just a dream White," she murmured. "Just a dream, nothing more."

White inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath. She looked down at her legs, trembling ever so slightly. She rubbed her neck as she continued to look down at her legs.

"_Momma…_" Inferno mumbled, snuggling into White's lap.

White turned her gaze towards her pokémon. She blinked back tears and clutched her chest as a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her.

It must have been a lifetime ago that she was sitting in another pokécenter, planning to get her first badge…

White's vision blurred and she rubbed her eyes harshly. It wouldn't do to dwell on best-forgotten memories, she reprimanded herself.

But then why are they rearing their heads now? White closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door, facing upwards.

A lone tear trailed down her cheek and dotted her white shirt. Why couldn't she just forget? Why did she agree to go on this journey? She should have stayed home, it would have been less painful and…

White swallowed and opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her, broken only by the green glow of the alarm clock sitting by the bed.

White gently gathered Inferno into her arms and stood, her legs shaking under her. She took a few steps to the bed before her legs nearly gave out.

White bit her lip and carefully crossed the floor, hissing in pain as she felt the tattle-tell needling pain.

Inferno blinked up at White as she was set on the bed.

"_Mistress?_" Inferno mumbled. White looked down at her.

"So you want to go back to bed or start training?" White asked. "We have a gym battle in a few hours."

Inferno nodded. "_We already trained, but I can't sleep."_

White turned around. "How about a walk then? I need to clear my head anyway." She bent down and rubbed her legs.

Inferno nodded. "_Ok!_" She agreed. Inferno paused as White stood straight up. "_Venus won't come, will she?"_

White rolled her shoulders. "Just you and me," she shot a glance at the fire type. "I trust you won't complain when I spend alone time with Venus, will you?"

Inferno blushed. "_Of course not mistress!"_ she told White, crossing two fingers behind her back. "_Can we go now?"_

White crossed her arms. "Uncross those fingers and then we can go," she told her.

Inferno hopped onto White's back and climbed up onto her shoulder. "_Alright mistress! Let's go!"_

::::

::::

"Good morning Unova! Today is an exciting day! It marks the start of the Unovan Elite Four opening to challengers for the 200th season!" The radio blared.

Hilbert shot awake, his blanket pooling to the ground. He glanced towards the clock. "Seven already?" Hilbert's eyes widened. "SEVEN! Oh crap!"

Hilbert swung his legs over and stood up. He ran towards the dresser where his bag was. Hilbert rifled through the bag for a few moments before pulling out an outfit.

Hilbert quickly changed clothes and was in the middle of putting his socks on when someone knocked on his door.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Cheren called. "The gym is due to open in twenty minutes!"

"Sweet mother of Keldeo!" Hilbert swore, glancing at the clock. He stood up and stuffed his foot into the running shoe.

Hilbert ran over to the door and yanked it open, nearly crashing into Cheren.

Cheren took a step back and glared at Hilbert. "Watch it! You're going to crash into someone!"

"I don't have time for this!" Hilbert exclaimed. "I've got to eat and get on over to the gym!"

He moved to run pass Cheren. But before he could, Cheren grabbed Hilbert's arm.

"Your shoes are untied and you are missing your bag," Cheren told him. "I doubt that you'd win without your pokémon. Actually, you might have more of a chance…"

Hilbert flushed. "If you walked in, they'll probably give you a badge out of pity!" he retorted.

The two of them glared at each other. Cheren adjusted his glasses before turning and walking towards his room. Hilbert huffed and spun on his heel, heading back to his own room.

::::

::::

White walked through the final set of curtains. A bright light blinded her and she scrunched up her eyes.

"Welcome challenger to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym!" A loud voice exclaimed and the light disappeared.

White opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. She crossed the battle field to where the gym leaders stood.

"As you can see," The red headed one started.

"There are three gym leaders," the blunette continued.

"Instead of only one," the green haired finished. "We are," he paused for effect. "Cilan."

"Cress," the blunette offered with a smile.

"And Chili!" The red head finished. He grinned at her. "You'll battle one of us depending on your starter! If your starter is a grass type, you face me!"

"If your starter is a fire type, then you face me," Cress told her.

"But if your starter is a water type, then you'll face me," Cilan added.

"So prepare yourself for a battle challenger!" The three said in unison, striking a pose.

White blinked. "How many times did you have to practice that?"

"More times than we care to admit," Cress replied. He stretched and yawned behind his hand.

"But it is totally worth it!" Chili chipped in, he bounced on his heels. "Especially when we have to give reports to the higher ups!"

"Shame it only works for oral reports," Cress shifted positions.

"So naturally…" Cilan trailed off

"We try to give all our reports orally," the three finished.

White twitched. "My starter is fire type. Let's get this battle over with." She crossed her arms and stared at them.

Cress took a step forward. "What amazing luck! You get to battle the best of us!"

Cilan frowned. "I resent that remark," he grumbled as Chili glowered at Cress' back.

Cress only smiled and pulled out a pokéball. "Cilan, if you would do the honors?"

Cilan nodded and jogged to the referee spot.

"The battle between the challenger White and the gym leader Cress for the Trio Badge will now commence! Each side may only use two pokémon. The battle is over when either side's pokémon are unable to battle! Let the battle begin!" Cilan called, dropping his arms.

"Go Lillipup!" Cress called out.

"Inferno! Lend me thy strength!" White called.

Inferno burst out of her pokéball and glared at the opposing Lillipup.

"_Prepare to be defeated mutt!_" Inferno declared. She glared across the battlefield at the normal type.

"_Battle! Battle!_" the lillipup barked, wagging his tail.

"Inferno! Use scratch!" White called.

"Counter with tackle Lillipup!" Cress called back.

The two pokémon ran at each other.

::::

::::

Hilbert grumbled slightly as he and Cheren walked to the audience's spots.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Hilbert asked Cheren as they sat down. "I would be already battling by now! Not waiting for the gym leader!"

"Why did you wake me up at five in the morning?" Cheren countered dryly. "It's not _my_ fault I slept in."

Hilbert turned to face the battle. "So there's… that's White!" he exclaimed, pointing at the battlefield.

Cheren narrowed his eyes. "So it is! I thought she didn't want anything to do with the league," he drummed his fingers against his knee. "She's skilled, that's for sure."

"I know!" Hilbert exclaimed. He watched as Inferno dodged a water gun. "Why isn't she switching out though? Venus would be a better match up."

Cheren frowned. Cress' Panpour was getting tired; Inferno was also showing slight signs of fatigue. But that could also be from PP depletion.

"End it with ThunderPunch!" White yelled. And Inferno's right fight began to spark.

"Impressive," Cheren murmured. He watched as panpour let out a close ranged water gun as Inferno was about to deliver the finishing blow.

"_CHIM_!" Inferno cried out.

"REI!" White yelled.

Hilbert let out a soft gasp before turning back to the battle. He frowned; White had returned Inferno and sent out Venus.

"What was that about?" Cheren asked. His brow scrunched up in confusion.

Hilbert hummed as he watched Venus jump out of the way of a scratch.

"I need binoculars," Cheren told Hilbert as the battle continued. "Venus is too small to see properly."

"USE SEED BOMB VENUS!" White called out.

"That is really powerful," Hilbert commented as bright explosions littered the ground and air, kicking up thick clouds of dust and debris. "I didn't think that such a little thing could hold so much power…"

A seed exploded nearby, causing the two of them to quickly shut their eyes and clamp their hands over their ears.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Cheren quoted as they opened their eyes and removed their hands.

"Such a little thing," Hilbert finished. "Lord of the Rings, Boromir, right?"

Cheren nodded as Cilan declared White to be the winner of the match.

"Come on, It's my turn," Cheren told Hilbert, standing up.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Hilbert argued, chasing after Cheren.

* * *

**Finished for now! Happy New Year's Eve eve!**

**Yes, my inner nerd did come out and kudos to you if you know where the name Rei came from (it is a ref and I am an anime fan).**

**The triplet speech thing was totally sudden, but awesome. I wonder why no one thought about doing it before? They are **_**teenage**_** boys. Also on the subject of teenagers, yes, White is angsting a bit, but there is a reason for that! I would hang myself before willingly writing a character doing senseless angst.**

**When you are in a funk, or what other term you prefer, you think a ****lot**** of negative thoughts; about yourself, about others, about everything… it's really not a good place to be. You see the worst and expect it, even wanting it to happen.**

**But enough about that, Bianca might not be seen until Nacrene! I will have her adventures up in The Many Misadventures of Cheren and Bianca, and I will be working on the next chapter next so check it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I went back and rewrote some things from chapter 2 and up. What I rewrote and added is mentioned in this chapter (it happened in chapter six) and I strongly recommend you go reread chapter six - actually, go reread them all.**

**Thank you.**

**I do not own Pokémon; all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either. **

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Eight

Hilbert ran out of the gym and turned towards the pokécenter. The sun beat down on his back as he scanned his surroundings.

He ran into the pokécenter, dodging people left and right until he reached the counter.

"Nurse Joy, have you seen a trainer named White?" Hilbert asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "She went into her room a half hour ago, why are you asking?"

Hilbert thanked her before running towards the hallway. He skidded to a stop in front of White's door.

"White?" Hilbert called, pounding on the door.

White didn't answer and Hilbert gripped the door handle.

"I'm coming in!" He called, opening the door.

Sitting with her back to the door, was White with her vest on the ground and her shirt hiked up to her shoulder blades.

"Go away Hilbert," White growled. "I don't need your mothering."

Hilbert opened his eyes and knelt beside White. "Do you need a hand?"

White glanced at him. "I've got it." She shuffled around to where she was sitting in front of her bag. Hilbert glanced at her and his eyes widened; three thick bone white scars stood out, crossing her stomach.

"Go ahead," White muttered, letting her shirt fall, covering up the scars. "Ask me. Don't just stare."

Hilbert swallowed. "How? How did you get those scars? Who gave them to you?"

White closed her bag. "They are a reminder of my own folly," she told him. "Of my utter devotion to my friends."

"How can being devoted to your friends be a bad thing?" Hilbert asked. He shifted positions.

"This is not my first journey," White informed him. "I went it when I was younger, before the age change. At first, I believed that my pokémon and I were invincible; we swept the gyms in only one or two tries," White added. She clenched her fists. "Then it was proven otherwise and half my team died for it! But I was blinded by my emotions and swore vengeance. So I confronted the one who did it."

White rubbed her eyes. "Now I'm here and all my friends have passed on."

::::

::::

"You did WHAT?"

Jack flinched as his squad leader yelled at Jane, from across the room. Beside him, John was checking a small bag.

"She interfered with the mission," Jane replied evenly. "So I…"

"You broke one of the rules _grunt_," Jill, their squad leader growled. The short woman glared at Jane. "Now I have to report to Ghetsis about this and he'll be sure to come down on _me_!" Jill snarled. She turned to face him.

Jack flinched at her expression. "Umm… sorry boss?" he offered, raising his hands up.

"You'd better be," Jill growled. "You're lucky you aren't about to share with Jane's punishment. Now you, Bob and John go liberate some pokémon. Maybe that'll appease our Lord when I have to give reports tomorrow."

Jack and John fled the room. As they were walking down the hallway, John turned to Jack.

"What'd my sister do _this _time?" he asked.

"She was… overzealous during the mission for Dream Mist," Jack told him. "Then she had purrloin attack a trainer."

"I understand the overzealous part," John sighed as they turned a corner. "But the attack? Jill would never yell like that… Don't tell me she attacked the trainer our Lord told everyone about."

Jack nodded and John cursed.

"Let's find Bob and get this over with. Crying faces always makes me lose my appetite and we're having enchiladas tonight."

::::

::::

White rolled her shoulders before glancing back. Why was this affecting her now? White's hands shook as she walked passed the gate guard.

"_Mommy!_" Venus exclaimed.

White looked down to see Venus. She picked up the grass type. "What are you doing out of your pokéball Venus?"

"_Mommy hurt,_" Venus wilted.

White stroked Venus's bud. "I'm not hurt anymore, Venus. You did good the other night."

Venus perked up. "_I did?"_

White nodded and continued to walk. "Do you want to stay out here or go back into your pokéball?"

"_I wanna stay here with you Mommy!"_ Venus exclaimed.

"WHITE!" Hilbert called out. "WAIT FOR MEE!"

White paused and turned around to see Hilbert running towards her. She dug in her bag as Hilbert reached her and nearly collapsed.

"That…was…tiring…" Hilbert puffed, resting his hands on his knees. He took a deep breath.

"Here," White gave him a water bottle. "Drink up."

Hilbert took the water. "Thanks!" He said before chugging it. "Ahhh…" He sighed. "I'm good."

White rolled her eyes. "Then let's go Hilby," she told him, turning around resuming her pace.

"After you, _Mi'lady_," Hilbert replied with a grin.

White was about to retort when a flash of light from her bag caught her eye.

"_Mistress!"_ Inferno exclaimed. She climbed up to White's shoulder. "_Are you ok?"_

White patted her head. "I'm fine Inferno, why are you all so concerned?" she sniffed, glancing at Hilbert.

Inferno placed her hand on White's cheek. "_No, you aren't."_

White pursed her lips and looked steadfastly ahead, ignoring Hilbert's attempts to make conversation.

They continued walked in silence when a small building came into sight.

White blinked and frowned. "A schoolhouse? What in Diagla's name…" she muttered.

"That's the Pokémon Daycare," Hilbert told her, looking up from a town map. "Unfortunately it's too close to Striaton for us to sleep there and make good time tomorrow for Nacrene."

"Let me look at that," White said. Hilbert handed her the town map. She frowned. "It's going to be a three day journey. You have to collect data on five pokémon and I still need to train. That's a day in itself," she pointed out.

Hilbert nodded and took back his town bag, storing it in his bag. "White, do you have a town map?"

White paused. "Yeah, what about it?"

"For Unova?" Hilbert pressed. "An updated one?

"I'll be fine Hilbert," White told him, rubbing her forehead. "Don't worry about me so much."

Hilbert rubbed his face. "I can't help it White," he confessed. "You're like a sister to me and I hate to see…"

"Save your pity and your worry," White stated abruptly. "I didn't ask you to become my family. Worry if you must but do it silently." Her frown deepened and Inferno hugged her head.

"_Why do you have to hide mistress?_" the fire type asked as White sped to a brisk walk.

White didn't answer her; instead, she looked up at the daycare.

"White!" Hilbert called out, White turned to see him running towards her.

"Do try to keep up," White called out to him. "We're on a tight schedule here," she increased her pace.

::::

::::

N watched as Hilbert and White passed him. He leaned against the tree and gave a slight frown.

"_You should talk to her_," Another N barked, coming from behind the tree. "_She seems nice enough._"

N looked at the other N. "She's… different, that's for sure," N agreed. "I think she might be the White Hero; she can understand pokémon, Zorro."

Zorro titled his head. "_She might have been taught the pokétongue, just because she speaks it doesn't mean she's the chosen of Reshiram. Is that why you are focused on her?"_ Zorro gasped. "_You want to prove that _you're_ the better choose of mate by forcing her into a battle where your rival cannot interfere. Then you can defeat her and you two will mate and have lots of eggs!"_

N felt his cheeks burning. "It's not like that! I don't want to mate with her!"

Zorro crossed his arms. "_That's why you're chasing her like a Zepstrika in heat."_

N crossed his arms and huffed. "I am not!" He turned to see White turn a corner. "Quick! We've got to go!"

Zorro facepalmed as N started chasing after her. "_You are a blind idiot N."_ He muttered before dropping his illusion.

**Done. Sorry this took forever, but I have a lot of stuff I'm doing. Also, that first scene with White was hard to write; took quite a few drafts.**

**On the other hand, yes, Zorro is that friend with their mind constantly in the gutter.**

**On the other hand, I'm going to Kamicon at the end of feburary. I will try and have another chapter posted before that. Remember to review please! Yes, I am talking to you **_**Fluffy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Pokémon; all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Nine

* * *

Hilbert stretched as he walked along the dirt path. White had ditched him again to do something or rather. He exhaled and adjusted his bag as he continued his way to Nacrene.

"Hilbert!"

Hilbert looked up to see Bianca waving him over, beside her was Cheren and a young girl. Hilbert jogged over, his bag slapping against his thigh.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at Cheren.

Bianca huffed. "Team Plasma just ran off with Tia's pokémon!" She explained. "I cannot chase after them and…"

"It's too dangerous for even me to go alone," Cheren put in. "And White isn't here."

Hilbert huffed. "Alright then, where did those cowards run off to?" He idly played with SCB's pokéball in his pocket.

"Wellspring Cave," Bianca told them. "Be careful. White said they weren't afraid to be illegal and attack trainers."

Beside her, Tia, gripped Bianca's skirt tightly.

Cheren and Hilbert exchanged a glance before running off. Hilbert clenched his teeth as they turned a corner and the cave came into view.

Team Plasma would pay; for stealing a child's pokémon and for hurting White. He would make sure of it.

::::

::::

"There you three are," Jill's voice echoed through the cave.

Jack, John and Bob turned around to see Jill walking towards them, her boots clicking loudly against the stone floor.

"Oh, hi Jill," Bob said, he shifted his weight and held up a pokéball. "We were about to free this pokémon."

Jill raised her eyebrow. "I see," she turned her attention to Jack. "Give me your pokéballs. Ghetsis has deemed you unfit to carry pokémon at this time."

Jack sighed heavily. "I see. When will I get them back?" He gave Jill two pokéballs.

"Depends on how well you behave," Jill replied, clipping the pokéballs to her belt. "I will take charge of them until your punishment is over with. Now go back to base and assist Jane in cleaning the bathrooms."

John and Bob grimaced as Jack left the cave. They looked at Jill.

"Should I liberate it now?" Bob asked. He raised the pokéball and heard a gasp behind him.

::::

::::

"Give that pokéball back!" Hilbert yelled, he ran towards the grunt, his fists raised.

A sharp pain echoed in his chest and Hilbert saw the world turning. His back protested as the air was torn from his lungs.

"Black!" He heard Cheren gasp.

Hilbert sat up to see the female grunt in a defensive position, glaring down at him. He glanced at his chest to see a dusty footprint on his shirt.

He growled and got to his feet, raising SCB's pokeball. "Give me that pokéball, you damn thieves!"

"Why should we?" the other male grunt asked, he crossed his arms. "It doesn't belong to you."

"But it doesn't belong to you either," Cheren put in. He took a few steps. "It belongs to Tia and she misses her pokémon very much."

"You accuse _us_ of being thieves," the female put in. "We are simply liberating the pokémon; freeing it from the awful clenches of brainwashed captivity. But not that you understand that, oh must I stoop to speak your language?" she pulled out a pokéball. "John, be a dear and help me teach these _uneducated_ boys our philosophy."

The grunt not holding a pokeball stepped forward. He took out a pokeball and nodded sharply.

"Two against one is hardly fair," Cheren declared, stepping beside Hilbert. "Let's beat them!"

Hilbert nodded and with a flash of light, SCB came out. "Let's defeat them!"

"Patrat/Patrat!" they two grunts called out, tossing their pokéballs.

Two patrats appeared in front of them and growled at Hilbert and Cheren.

"Samurai! Join the battle!" Cheren called out his starter.

The four trainers glared at each other from across the makeshift battle field.

"It is agreed that if we lose, then we will give you the pokeball?" John called out.

Cheren and Hilbert nodded and their pokémon shifted uneasily.

"But if you lose, you will liberate your pokémon," the female added.

John looked over at her, "Jill…" he muttered.

Cheren's eyes narrowed. "I doubt you will be able to separate them from us," he said. "Samurai! Use tail whip!"

"Defend him SCB, use ember!" Hilbert called out.

"Bide Patrat!" John returned.

Jill stared. "Trust me, Patrat and use bite," she said.

"_Osha!"_ Samurai said, spinning around and SCB dropped into a stance. He took a deep breath and let out a flurry of embers.

One of the patrats closed his eyes and began to concentrate while the other rushed towards SCB, his front teeth glowing.

"_Pat, pat, PATRAT!_" The patrat snarled, dodging the embers and biting Samurai's tail.

"_OSHA!"_ Oshawott cried and SCB turned to the patrat.

"_PIG!"_ He snorted, letting rip a wave of embers that turned into a flame.

"Return!" Jill called, returning the scotched patrat.

"Samurai!" Cheren called out, his eyes widening. "Are you ok?"

"_Wott!"_ Samurai exclaimed, rubbing his tail as he turned back to the battle and Cheren sighed with relief. "_Osha!"_

"_Tepig, pig,"_ SCB grunted at Samurai. He let out another wave at embers at the patrat, who was glowing.

Hilbert swallowed a gasp. "Dodge the bide SCB!" he exclaimed as the patrat let out a shockwave of energy.

John smirked as SCB and Samurai were knocked back by the blow.

"_OSHA!"_ Samurai exclaimed, getting back onto his feet. He glared at the patrat before glancing over to SCB.

"SCB!" Hilbert ran towards him, but a brown blur knocked SCB away.

Hilbert looked up to see Jill sneering. "Get back in your spot. This battle isn't over!" she snarled.

Hilbert quickly retreated and pulled out a pokéball. "SCB, return!" he cried.

"Come on out Lilli!" Hilbert called out, throwing another pokeball out and a Lillipup burst out.

"_Pup! Pup! Pup!" _Lilli barked, wagging her tail. She growled at the opposing patrats. "_Lillipup!"_

"Use…" Hilbert began but Lilli ran forward, her body glowing a faint white. She rammed into John's patrat, knocking him unconscious.

"_PUP!"_ she snarled as John returned his patrat.

"That was... retaliate," Cheren whispered. "Lillipups can't learn that until level 28 and it isn't an egg move. How did she do that?"

Hilbert blinked. "We can find out later! Keep your head in the game Cheren," he muttered before calling out. "Use bite on the other patrat Lilli!

Jill growled. "Bite him when she gets close enough Patrat!" she countered.

"Water gun Samurai!" Cheren called out. Samurai burst into action, shooting patrat in the side as Lilli rush towards him.

"_Lilli!"_ Lilli whined in pain as patrat's teeth sunk into her side.

Cheren gasped as he saw blood begin to trickle down her fur. "Skin has been broken! That's illegal!" He exclaimed. "Stop the battle!"

"What?" Jill gasped. "Patrat! Enough! Return!" she hurriedly returned the patrat.

Hilbert ran towards Lilli and was about to pick her up when a shout stopped him.

"STOP!" the other grunt yelled, he ran towards Hilbert and in mere moments had knelt by Lilli and was checking on the wound. He frowned as he tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and pulled out a potion from his tunic.

"I'm a trained pokémon healer," he said, not looking up. He sprayed Lilli with the potion and she whimpered.

"It's ok girl," Hilbert whispered, stroking Lilli's head. "It's ok."

Cheren shifted his weight awkwardly and glared at Jill and John as they stood off towards the side.

"You're very lucky that this is superficial. She'll be fine in a day. Though I wouldn't recommend battling for another two days after that. I also recommend having Nurse Joy check up on her," the grunt said, tying the makeshift bandage. He stood up and handed the pokéball to Hilbert. "Here, as per your agreement with my fellows."

Cheren took the pokeball with a frown and the grunts briskly walked over to the entrance of the cave as Hilbert picked up Lilli, cradling her to his chest.

"Team Plasma really does want to help pokémon," the grunt said, pausing at the enterence. "Some humans don't deserve their pokémon; they abuse them and take advantage of their loyalty. We want to help those pokémon, any way we can." He disappeared and Cheren caught up with Hilbert.

"That doesn't justify stealing," Cheren said quietly. "Come on Hilbert, Bianca's probably has a head of grey hairs by now."

::::

::::

White stretched out on the sun warmed grass. She stared up at the azure blue sky, idly watching the fluffy white clouds.

"_Alright here noob. I am Mistress' favorite as her starter. So I get the last of these berries."_

White turned to the side to see Inferno talking to her freshly caught blitzle, Stormer.

"_That's not true!"_ Venus chirped from Stromer's head. "_Mistress loves us all equally!"_

"_Yeah, but she loves me more equally than you two," _Inferno countered.

White snorted. "Inferno…" she called out warningly. "If you can't say anything nice…"

"_Then passively-aggressively attack them until you drive them away!" _Venus finished.

White let her head fall on the grass. "Where's my sweet, innocent Venus?" she bemoaned, throwing an arm over her face.

"_I'm still here mommy! You wuv me anyway!"_ Venus called back brightly.

Stormer snorted and pawed at the ground. "_You are all weirdos," _he said decisively_. "I must have done something awful in a past life to warrant this."_

"_Like this!"_ Inferno said, swiping the last of the fresh berries and eating them. "_Yum!"_

Stormer looked at her, his mouth hung open. "_How could you?_" he asked. "_Those were my favorite!"_

White sighed as she sat up to see Stormer chasing Inferno with Venus laughing like a madman. She glanced up at the sky before making herself comfortable.

"Where's your mistress?"

White froze at the familiar voice. She craned her neck to see N, with Inferno on his shoulders.

"_Mistress is over there!" _Inferno chirped. "_You're so much taller than her!"_

White got to her feet as N shrugged and Inferno climbed to his head.

"Did you need something?" White asked, staring up at N. Inferno waved happily at White from atop N's head.

"I was just in the area when…" N started.

"_He wants to mate with you,"_ a smaller N said, appearing from behind him. "_Like seriously. I'm Zorro, by the way."_

White choked on her spit while Inferno began to laugh and Stormer looked discreetly uncomfortable.

"_What's mating?"_ Venus asked innocently.

Inferno laughed so hard she fell from N's head. White lunged forward and caught Inferno, but crashed into his chest. N, caught by surprise, stumbled as White crashed into him. Zorro tripped N, sending him to the ground.

Inferno quickly escaped out of White's grip as she fell onto N's chest.

::::

::::

N stared up into White's eyes. His lips were pressed against something soft, yet firm. She wasn't very heavy on his chest either.

White's eyes widened and she leapt off him. "Oh Arceus," she murmured.

He sat up and looked over at White, her face bright red and her hand covering her mouth.

"_Mommy? What's mating?"_ Venus asked again.

"Nothing you need to be worrying about Venus," White replied quickly. "Not yet anyway."

"_That was crude,"_ Stormer told Zorro, stamping his hoof. "_There are hatchlings present!"_

"_That doesn't mean it isn't true though,"_ Zorro put in with a smirk.

"_That is my mistress you're talking about!"_ Stormer whinnied. He took a step forward. "_Take care of your words about her!"_

White buried her face in her hands. "Arceus, this is so embarrassing!"

N tilted his head. "What's so embarrassing?" he asked.

White flushed further. "Uh, never mind!" she said quickly. "Oh my goodness, look at the time! Come on Inferno, Venus and Stromer! We've got to set up camp!"

White got up and ran towards the dirt path, with her pokémon following her.

"_BYE N!"_ Inferno called back as she climbed up on White's shoulders.

N watched after them until he could no longer see White. He got up and dusted off his pants.

"_Oh, she left her bag here!"_ Zorro said, walking over to N, holding a dark pink bag. "_You should return it, I'll just return myself to my pokéball and then when she thanks you profusely, you should totally show your interest in her. Maybe even initiate the first mating dance!"_

N looked at Zorro. "I am not interested in her as a mate!" He exclaimed, startling some pidoves. "She is just..."

"_The single most amazing female on the face of this earth?__" _Zorro supplied.

N nodded absently, gazing off in White's directions.

"_You are hopeless N. Completely and utterly hopeless."_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! So I made it extra-long for y'all! Also, I have no regrets. None whatsoever. So review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Pokémon; all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Ten

* * *

Bianca glanced up at the sky before looking down the road. Beside her, Hilbert was still carrying his lillipup and Cheren was on his pokédex.

She herded them to her campsite before turning to them. "Alright, spill. What happened in the cave?"

Cheren and Hilbert exchanged a glance.

"Team Plasma is a bunch of self-righteous pokémon thieves," Cheren started. "One of their pokémon, Jill's, brutally attacked Lilli."

"Enough to draw blood," Hilbert put it, glancing down and Lilli licked his arm. "But then, the battle was immediately stopped and one of the other grunts patched Lilli up and they left."

Bianca took a seat. "The group White and I ran into was abusing a munna to get dream mist. They were very callous and even attacked us."

Cheren's eyes widened. "You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked. "We'll have to..."

"I'm fine," Bianca told him firmly. "But White..."

Hilbert sighed and took a seat across from her. "I saw her earlier, she's fine, physically at least." He crossed his legs and placed Lilli on his lap and the lillipup ran around the campsite, barking happily.

Cheren sat beside Bianca. "Just physically fine?" he asked Hilbert, raising an eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain," Hilbert muttered. "I want to say she's fine but sometimes... she'll get this look on her face..."

"Like she's alone," Bianca put it. "Like she's holding -clinging- to the very threads of sanity. Like when my house burned..." she trailed off, her eyes closing briefly. "She was so _alone_."

Hilbert winced and Cheren placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder.

The three were silent for a moment.

"I still don't understand her," Cheren said, snapping the other two out of their stupor. "It doesn't matter her past, she still acts like a bit..."

"Say it, I dare you," Hilbert interrupted, glaring at Cheren.

Bianca groaned and rubbed her temples. "Why do you two _insist_ on not getting along?"

::::

::::

White skidded to a stop. "This looks good!" she said, taking in the view of the heavily wooded area. She began to walk towards two smaller trees as she groped for her bag. "Oh Arceus!" she swore as her hand hit her thigh. White looked down to see her bag missing "This is bad!"

"_N!_" Inferno called happily, climbing down from her shoulder.

White whirled around to see N walking towards her, with her bag.

"You left this," he said, offering her bag and White quickly grabbed it.

"Thanks," she mumbled, the memory of their involuntary kiss rising up and her cheeks heated.

"_Are you staying for dinner N? Mistress can really make good food!"_ Inferno asked, she swung up to N's shoulders and perched on the back of his neck. "_She promised us berry tarts!"_

"_Which reminds me,_" Stormer snorted, his mane cackling with electricity.

Venus hopped up and White caught her.

"_This is for earlier!"_ Stormer released a pillar of electricity at Inferno.

Inferno hopped down and spat embers at Stormer.

White's eyes widened as the attack hit N full on and he collapsed. The stench of burnt hair burned her nostrils as she whirled to face Stormer and Inferno.

"Stormer! Inferno! Enough!" she barked at them as N climbed back to his feet. "Neither one of you gets a berry tart tonight!" she turned to N and bowed. "I am sorry that my pokémon hit you with their attack," she said. "They are young and inexperienced. Please accept my apology."

N stared at her. "It's fine," he said, waving his hand. "I'm used to it."

White straightened up, looking up at the sky. "I need to be setting up camp now. It's getting dark..." she trailed off and looked back at N. "I'm sure you are very busy too. With setting up your own camp."

N shook his head. "I sleep under the stars, like my friends," he said.

White pursued her lips. She bent over her bag and began to rummage through it. She pulled out some rope and a folded tarp.

"_What's that Mistress_?" Stormer asked, walking towards her.

"My tent," she replied, walking over to the nearby trees. She dropped the tarp and began to unwind the rope.

Inferno climbed back up on N's head. "_This is all your fault!_" She growled at Stormer. "_Now Mistress won't give us berry tarts!"_

"_It was your fault too, Inferno,_" Venus piped up, looking up at her. "_Don't be blaming Stormer. You started it!"_

"_Did not!_" Inferno snapped.

"_Yes you did,"_ Stormer snorted. "_Stop playing innocent with us! I haven't been with you for a day and I already know your type. Arrogant. Proud. Unable to accept that you can do anything wrong. You will cause us the battle because of that. You will let Mistress down. I will not accept that,"_ He took a step closer. "_So get off that high horse and take that stick out of your arse or I swear by Thundorus, I will!"_

"_Shut up,"_ Inferno hissed. She glared at Stormer. "_I don't care how new you are to this time. But I will not take this crap from you! I swear to Arceus above, I will beat you!"_

"Return!" White called back and both Inferno and Stormer dematerialized in red light and disappeared back to White. She clipped both pokéballs onto her belt.

::::

::::

N looked up at White, who had gone back to setting up the tent.

"_They've been like that all day,_" Venus informed him. "_It's tiring, I know."_

N crouched down and Venus looked up at him. "Why did White, say that?"

"_I don't know. Ask Mommy. She'll tell you," _Venus answered. She began to waddle over to White.

N got up and began to cross the small clearing towards White. He drank in the sight of her, stopping her work to pick up Venus, who was chatting.

N took a few more steps and White turned to look at him.

"So," she began. "You wanted to ask me something?" White looked at him, her chin raised up as she met his gaze.

N nodded and White shrugged. She put Venus down on the tarp and turned around, facing the tree and the rope.

N stared as her brown hair settled on her back. The silky brown strands speaking of hours of grooming...

"Ask away," White said, interrupting his thoughts.

N forced his hand down. "What was that apology about?" he asked. "Shouldn't Stormer..."

White stiffened. She tightened the knot and turned around.

"Stormer is mine, in the eyes of the law," she said, not meeting his gaze. "That means, if he attacks someone... I'm blamed."

N cocked his head. "And..."

"I could have my license _stripped_. I could be forbidden to own, train or even work with pokémon for an X amount of time," White explained, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "If my pokémon kills or even injure someone, then I will be thrown in prison and my pokémon, depending on a couple of factors, will be rehabilitated or..." White trailed off. "This is serious stuff."

N gaped. "_There are laws like that?"_ he asked, slipping into pokéspeech.

He couldn't believe it. Humans being _punished_ for what their pokémon did...

"Yes. I don't really know about Unova, but Sinnoh has very strict laws against pokémon abuse and unlawful battling conduct_,"_ White put in. "You practically have use the turn based battle system_."_ She shrugged and picked up Venus.

N opened his mouth, but a raindrop landed on his shoulder. He looked up at the sky to see it heavily clouded and another raindrop fell on his face.

"C'mon," White urged, ducking under the tarp.

N followed her, wincing at the slight crunching the tarp made under his feet.

He sat down, crossing his legs and staring out at the rain.

White sat down, her shoulders touching his upper arm.

"We're stuck until the rain lets up," she said abruptly.

N glanced over at her. White was biting her bottom lip as she was glaring out at the storm.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked, ignoring the glare she sent him. "You're kind to your pokémon, but as soon as another human comes..."

"I become a cold hearted bitch," White finished. She brought her knees to her chest and looked back at the rain. "Don't try to deny it to make me feel better. It's the truth," she spat, her eyelids lowering.

N shifted positions, trying not to knock his knee again White.

"I made a mistake, when I was younger," White said, her voice softer.

N blinked and looked over at her. "What happened?" he asked, matching his volume to hers.

White's knuckles turned white as she gripped her hands together. "I got arrogant and my friends… and I, suffered for it." she murmured. She shook her head. "What does it matter now?"

N looked back out at the pouring rain. He swallowed. He didn't have anything to say about that. Ali Baba's words echoed in his head:

'_She's not abusive to her pokémon. She doesn't like humans either, that's why she's so cold to them...'_

N's breath hitched. He glanced back at White, the moonlight reflecting off the pokéball necklace. She turned her head towards him and her sapphire blue eyes glistening in the light.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, snapping him out of his trace. "I mean, it's getting pretty late and all…"

N nodded and his stomach rumbled. He shrugged and White let out a sigh as she twisted around. N looked over at her to see her neck bare.

N felt his face heat up. He snapped his gaze out at the pouring rain and concentrated on a distant tree.

"Look at that tree; wouldn't it make such a lovely home for pokémon? It looks like it could house many pokémon, in fact…" N babbled, tensing as he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"N, what _on earth_ are you talking about?" White asked.

N looked at her hand on his shoulder before looking over at her face. Her brows furrowed and her eyes burrowing into his own…

"Sorry, I've got to go!" N shouted as he bolted out. As he ran through the forest, the grass whipping at his calves, he lightly noted that he wasn't getting wet.

::::

::::

Zorro groaned as he watched N take off into the deeper part of the forest. "_You are an idiot N,_" he muttered as he dropped the illusion.

He began to walk towards where N was running, occasionally sniffing at the ground. He leapt over a bush and nearly crashed into N's leg.

_"Alright N, what was that?" _Zorro demanded as N skidded to a stop and fell on his face.

"What was what?" N asked, sitting up.

"_I had you two together and you went and blew it! Why in Zekrom's sacred name did you run away?!"_ Zorro snapped. He paused for a moment before continuing in a low voice. "_N... What did you do?"_

N looked down and sighed. "I... I caught a glimpse of her bare neck! It was an accident! She was reaching over and..." N continued to look down, his face bright red.

"_I doubt she even knows what that means,"_ a familiar silky voice said from above them.

N and Zorro looked up to see Ali Baba, sitting on a tree branch.

"_I have observed humans and they have no concept of the level of trust and intimacy bearing ones neck means," _Ali Baba stated, leaping down to the ground. "_She must be very confused by your actions N."_

Ali Baba licked his paw and began to groom himself.

"_How do you know so much about humans?"_ Zorro barked. He cloaked himself in an illusion of White and stared at him.

_"I was captured by one for a mating gift for his chosen mate. But I was released when he began to pursue another female. My former owner was quite angry and let me go when she burned all of his mating gifts," _Ali Baba countered. He flicked his tail as he walked over to N. "_I think that you should return to her and offer some excuse why you left. I'm sure she'll accept it, but do make sure you let her know it wasn't because of _her._ Female humans are peculiar like that,"_ Ali Baba stated. He tilted his head to look back at Zorro. _"By the way, your tail is showing."_

Zorro yelped as he quickly cloaked his tail.

* * *

**Alright, done. Hilbert barely got any screen time this chapter, but you'll see him more soon enough.**

**Ali Baba returns! Yay! Anyway, please review and I will answer any questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Pokémon; all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

Greyscale

Chapter Eleven

* * *

White looked up at the night sky, letting out a sigh.

She let herself fall to her side, feeling the echo of warmth N had left.

She frowned. What had caused him to leave so abruptly? Was it something she had said...?

Her mind trailed off and White froze; her hand ghosting over her chest.

"Oh Arceus no," she breathed, her chest tightening with an alien feeling.

White let out a strangled hybrid of a yelp and growl as she ran her hands through her ponytail.

Why was she feeling like this? She glanced subconsciously at where N had disappeared, disappointment blossoming in her chest.

White growled and rolled over to face the tarp. She closed her eyes stubbornly and tried to even out her breathing.

Her eyes snapped open and White sat up. She reached over to her bag and pulled out Venus' pokéball.

"_Mommy!"_ Venus cheered, waddling over to White's lap.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" White asked, laying down on her side and looking at the budew.

Venus nodded and there was another flash of light.

_"No fair!"_ Inferno complained. She pouted at White, "_I wanna sleep with you too Mistress!"_

"Then Stormer has to come out, as well," White explained, her anger draining.

"_I hate Stormer! I wish you never caught him!_" Inferno grumbled. She crossed her arms and looked up at White. "_Venus is better than him!"_

White rubbed her face tiredly. "Inferno," she groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose as Inferno replied:

"_Love me, feed me, get rid of Stormer."_

::::

::::

Cheren stared at the fire, the dancing flames reflecting in his dark eyes.

"Scoot over," Bianca said suddenly.

Cheren absently moved to his right, still staring at the flames.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, poking him in the ribs.

Cheren closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips before answering. "I was thinking about Team Plasma's goals and the effect they could have on the future." Cheren's hands tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"A world with pokémon and people separated…" Bianca murmured. She lowered herself on to the log. "That would be a disaster…"

"Especially economically," Cheren cut in. "Imagine how many people would be out of jobs. The social structure would collapse. It would be anarchy!"

"Sounds like a backstory from a dystopian novel," Bianca snorted, and then she paled. "You don't think it _could_ happen, do you?"

Cheren shrugged. "I don't know. They could just want to genuinely help pokémon but are going about it the wrong way."  
The fire cackled and Bianca lowered her eyelids. "What can we do? We're just teenagers," she whispered.

"Red was younger than us when he took down Team Rocket," Cheren answered. He turned to look at Bianca and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"What if they kill our family…you know what happened in Sinnoh, with Team Galactic and Dawn Nobunaga," Bianca murmured, turning to look Cheren in the eye.

Cheren quickly pulled Bianca to his chest and hugged her. "I'll contact my dad. He'll be able to figure out something. Besides, Alder is still the champion. He'll stop them if it gets too out of hand."

"That doesn't reassure me," Bianca muttered against his chest.

The fire popped and the sound of bug pokémon grew louder as the two trainers continued to sit in silence.

::::

::::

Zorro looked up at the night sky. He raised a paw and began to trace constellations.

"_There you are,_" Ali Baba said, slinking over to him. He flicked his tail. "_Do you not believe in the virtues of sleep?"_

"_That's rich, coming from a purrloin of all pokémon,_" Zorro barked. "_What are you still doing awake?"_

Ali Baba jumped onto the rock and sat down next to Zorro.

"_You're stalling, but I suppose I can humor you," _Ali Baba flicked his tail. "_I was pondering about my future."_

Zorro turned to look at the sky. His ear twitched slightly.

"_I'm not going to elaborate on that," _Ali Baba sniffed. He stretched lazily. "_Now spill."_

Zorro rolled his eyes before taking on an illusion of a chubby, green-haired toddler. "_Oh nothing really. I couldn't sleep so I started thinking about N's goal and that fun stuff."_

He sat down and dangled his legs over the edge of the rock, his tail wagging slightly. "_I was also wondering if I could get away for training. It's so annoying that N doesn't want to battle. He just wants to talk and talk, like some female human."_

_"Is that why you want to get him mated so badly?" _Ali Baba asked dryly, looking up from his grooming.

"_Partly... Though the female he's interested in doesn't seem like a talker," _Zorro confessed. "_Also, as his older brother, it is my responsibility to see that he finds a good mate."_

"_I find that hard to believe,"_ Ali Baba said, looking up at Zorro and giving him a disbelieving stare.

Zorro dropped his illusion. "_Humans age slower. I was the one to find him in the forest as a hatchling and brought him to the elders." _He looked over at Ali Baba. "_Pokémon or human, he's still my brother..."_

_"Yes, you made that quite clear," _Ali Baba meowed. He got up and stretched. "_I think I'm going to go find a spot of moonlight. Not as warm as the sun, but it'll do."_

Ali Baba turned around and stalked towards the tree line, his tail swishing high in the air.

::::

::::

_Flames danced around her as the heat and smoke suffocated her._

_She fell to her knees and began to cough violently when she began to gasp for breath._

_Her hand flew up to her neck to feel warm liquid oozing under her touch..._

White woke up with a gasp, her hands trembling as she rubbed her neck.

She sat up and stared at the darkened forest as her heart began to calm.

White swallowed back bile as she reached for her bag. She twisted around and began to search it.

"Arceusdamnit," she swore under her breath as she took out an empty pill bottle. She grimaced and put it back before taking out a worn sketchbook.

White flipped to a blank page and stared at it before pulling out a pencil.

She inhaled and set the pencil down. White closed her eyes and shuddered as horrifying images assaulted her.

She exhaled and forced her eyes open. The page stared back at her and she took another breath as she drew a harsh line.

She bent her head over her art as her pencil flew across the paper, lines morphing into a familiar nightmare.

Her heart clenched in her chest as her movements became more frantic and the lines grew darker and thicker – a harsh contrast to the white paper.

"_Mistress?"_

A hesitant voice broke White out of her reverie. She blinked and looked up to see Stormer staring at her.

White glanced down and the sketchbook before closing it and stowing it back in her bag. "Yes Stormer?" she asked, meeting his gaze once more.

"_Are you alright?"_ Stormer took a step closer.

White shrugged and rubbed his muzzle. "Don't worry about me," she said lightly. "I'm fine."

"…_I think you're lying,_" Stormer told her. "_But you are my mistress. It is not my place to correct you in your actions._" He pawed the tarp and glanced down at his hooves before looking back at White.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" White asked. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look out at the forest. "I made a mistake when I was much younger and it continues to haunt me."

"_Was it on your first journey?"_

White's head snapped to Stormer, her mouth hanging. "What? How did you…?"

"_I have lived in these woods for many summers,"_ Stormer snorted. "_I have seen many trainers come and go, I have observed their battles and strategies. You know far too much for a rookie trainer like Venus and your kin assume you are. Yet your strategy is far too wild for you to have gained that knowledge from books alone. Therefore, this is not your first journey and that pansear is lying when she claims to be your starter." _Stormer tossed his head and snorted once more.

White looked down at her hands, subconsciously clenching the blanket. "Inferno is -was- related to my starter and Venus to another one of my pokémon," she whispered. "Don't mention this to _anyone._ Whether it be 'mon or human. My safety and the safety of you guys and everyone I love depends on it."

Stormer nodded. "_I swear to Zekrom that I, Stormer, will not reveal to anyone pokémon, human or any other living being what I have just heard and what I have observed. So mote it be."_

White stroked Stormer's head. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

**Finished. Sorry it took so long; I had some crap going on in real life, then I had a lot of work and then author's block on top of everything.**

**Also, I did change the name of this fic to "Greyscale" because I do not need any connections to "50 shades of grey" because I called it "A Shade of Grey".**

**Anyway, we should be hitting Nacrene next chapter. Don't forget to review please! Until next time~!**


End file.
